Quo vadis/Rozdział 18
Petroniusz do Winicjusza: "Źle z tobą, carissime! Wenus widocznie pomieszała ci zmysły, odjęła rozum, pamięć i dar myślenia o czymkolwiek innym jak miłość. Odczytaj kiedyś to, coś mi na mój list odpowiedział, a poznasz, jak twój umysł zobojętniał teraz na wszystko, co nie jest Ligią, jak nią się tylko zajmuje, do niej ustawicznie wraca i krąży nad nią niby jastrząb nad upatrzonym łupem. Na Polluksa! Znajdź-że ją prędzej; inaczej, o ile cię ogień w popiół nie obróci, zmienisz się w egipskiego Sfinksa, który zakochawszy się, jak mówią, w bladej Izys, stał się na wszystko głuchy, obojętny i czeka tylko nocy, aby mógł wpatrywać się w kochankę kamiennymi oczyma. Przebiegaj sobie wieczorami miasto w przebraniu, uczęszczaj nawet wraz z twoim filozofem do chrześcijańskich domów modlitwy. Wszystko, co budzi nadzieję i zabija czas, jest godnym pochwały. Ale dla mojej przyjaźni uczyń rzecz jedną: oto ów Ursus, niewolnik Ligii, jest podobno człowiekiem siły niezwykłej, najmij więc sobie Krotona i przedsiębierzcie we trzech wyprawy. Tak będzie bezpieczniej i rozumniej. Chrześcijanie, skoro do nich należy Pomponia Grecyna i Ligia, nie są zapewne takimi łotrami, za jakich mają ich powszechnie, dali jednak przy porwaniu Ligii dowód, że gdy chodzi o jaką owieczkę z ich stada, umieją nie żartować. Gdy ujrzysz Ligię, wiem, że się wstrzymać nie zdołasz i zechcesz ją uprowadzić natychmiast, jakże zaś tego z samym Chilonidesem dokonasz? A Kroto da sobie rady, choćby jej dziesięciu takich, jak ów Ursus, Ligów broniło. Nie daj się wyzyskiwać Chilonowi, lecz na Krotona pieniędzy nie żałuj. Ze wszystkich rad, jakie ci mogę przesłać, ta jest najlepszą. Tu już przestali mówić o małej Auguście i o tym, że z czarów umarła. Wspomina jeszcze czasem o niej Poppea, ale cezara umysł zaprzątnięty jest czym innym; zresztą, jeśli prawda, że diva Augusta jest znów w stanie odmiennym, to i w niej pamięć tamtego dziecka rozwieje się bez śladu. Jesteśmy już od dni kilkunastu w Neapolis, a raczej w Baiae. Gdybyś był zdolny do myślenia o czymkolwiek, to echa naszego tu pobytu musiałyby się obić o twe uszy, albowiem cały Rzym nie mówi zapewne o niczym innym. Zajechaliśmy tedy wprost do Baiae, gdzie naprzód opadły nas wspomnienia matki i wyrzuty sumienia. Ale czy wiesz, do czego Ahenobarbus już doszedł? Oto, że nawet zabójstwo matki jest dla niego tylko tematem do wierszy i powodem do odegrywania błazeńsko-tragicznych scen. On czuł dawniej prawdziwe wyrzuty o tyle jedynie, o ile jest tchórzem. Teraz, gdy się przekonał, że świat jest, jak był, pod jego stopami, a żaden bóg nie pomścił się nad nim, udaje je tylko, aby wzruszać ludzi swym losem. Czasem zrywa się po nocach, twierdząc, że go ścigają Furie, budzi nas, spogląda za siebie, przybiera postawę komedianta grającego rolę Oresta, i to lichego komedianta, deklamuje greckie wiersze i patrzy, czy go podziwiamy. A my, oczywiście, podziwiamy! I zamiast powiedzieć mu: >Idź spać, błaźnie!<, nastrajamy się także na ton tragedii i bronimy wielkiego artysty od Furyj. Na Kastora! Musiało cię dojść przynajmniej to, że wystąpił już publicznie w Neapolis. Spędzono wszystkich greckich drapichrustów z Neapolis i miast okolicznych, którzy napełnili arenę tak nieprzyjemnymi wyziewami czosnku i potu, iż dziękowałem bogom, że zamiast siedzieć w pierwszych rzędach między augustianami, byłem z Ahenobarbem za sceną. I czy dasz wiarę, że się bał? Bał się naprawdę! Brał moją rękę i przykładał ją sobie do serca, które biło rzeczywiście przyśpieszonym tętnem. Oddech miał krótki, a w chwili gdy trzeba było wychodzić, pobladł jak pergamin i czoło pokryło mu się kroplami potu. A przecie wiedział, że po wszystkich rzędach siedzą gotowi pretorianie, zbrojni w kije, którymi w razie potrzeby mieli podniecać zapał. Ale potrzeby nie było. Żadne stado małp z okolic Kartaginy nie potrafi tak wyć, jak wyła owa hołota. Mówię ci, że zapach czosnku dolatywał aż na scenę. Nero zaś kłaniał się, przyciskał ręce do serca, posyłał od ust pocałunki i płakał. Potem wpadł między nas, którzyśmy czekali za sceną, jak spity, wołając: "Czymże są wszystkie tryumfy wobec tego mego tryumfu?" A tam hołota ciągle jeszcze wyła i klaskała wiedząc, że wyklaskuje sobie łaskę, dary, biesiadę; bilety loteryjne i nowe widowisko z cezara-błazna. Ja im się nawet nie dziwię, że klaskali, bo tego dotąd nie widziano. On zaś powtarzał co chwila: "Oto, co są Grecy! Oto, co są Grecy!" I zdaje mi się, że od tej chwili jego nienawiść do Rzymu wzmogła się jeszcze. Swoją drogą do Rzymu wysłani zostali umyślni gońce z doniesieniem o tryumfie, i spodziewamy się w tych dniach dziękczynień senatu. Zaraz po pierwszym wystąpieniu Nerona zaszedł tu dziwny przypadek. Oto teatr zawalił się nagle, ale wówczas, gdy ludzie już byli wyszli. Byłem na miejscu wypadku i nie widziałem, by wydobyto choć jednego trupa spod gruzów. Wielu, nawet między Grekami, patrzy na to jak na gniew bogów za sponiewieranie cesarskiej władzy, ale on, przeciwnie, twierdzi, iż to jest łaska bogów, którzy mają w widocznej opiece jego śpiew i tych, którzy go słuchają. Stąd ofiary po wszystkich świątyniach i wielkie dziękczynienia, dla niego zaś nowa zachęta do podróży do Achai. Przed kilku dniami mówił mi jednak, że boi się, co na ta powie lud rzymski i czy się nie wzburzy, tak z miłości dla niego, jak z obawy o rozdawnictwo zboża i igrzyska, które by go mogły w razie dłuższej nieobecności cezara ominąć. Jedziemy jednak do Benewentu oglądać szewckie przepychy, z którymi się popisze Watyniusz, a stamtąd, pod opieką boskich braci Heleny, do Grecji. Co do mnie zauważyłem jedną rzecz, że gdy się jest między szalonymi, staje się także szalonym, a co więcej, znajduje się pewien urok w szaleństwach. Grecja i podróż w tysiąc cytr, jakiś tryumfalny pochód Bakcha, wśród uwieńczonych w zieleń mirtową, w liście winogradu i w wiciokrzew nimf i bachantek, wozy zaprzężone w tygrysy, kwiaty, tyrsy, wieńce, okrzyki: evoe ! muzyka, poezja i Hellada klaszcząca, wszystko dobrze, ale my tu żywimy jeszcze śmielsze zamysły. Chce nam się stworzyć jakieś wschodnie bajeczne imperium; państwo palm, słońca, poezji i zmienionej w sen rzeczywistości, i zmienionego w jedną, rozkosz życia. Chce nam się zapomnieć o Rzymie, a wagę świata umieścić gdzieś między Grecją, Azją i Egiptem, żyć życiem nie ludzi, ale bogów, nie znać, co to powszedniość, błąkać się w złotych galerach pod cieniem purpurowych żagli po Archipelagu, być Apollinem, Ozyrysem i Baalem w jednej osobie, różowieć z zorzą, złocić się ze słońcem, srebrzyć z księżycem, władać, śpiewać, śnić... I czy uwierzysz, że ja, który mam jeszcze za sestercję rozsądku, a za asa sądu, daję się jednak porywać tym fantazjom, a daję się porywać dlatego, że jeśli są niemożliwe, to są przynajmniej wielkie i niezwykłe... Takie imperium bajeczne byłoby jednak czymś, co kiedyś, kiedyś, po długich wiekach, wydałoby się ludziom snem. O ile Wenus nie przybierze na się postaci takiej Ligii lub chociaż takiej niewolnicy jak Eunice i o ile nie przyozdobi go sztuka, to życie samo jest czcze i częstokroć miewa twarz małpy. Ale Miedzianobrody nie urzeczywistni swych pomysłów choćby dlatego, że w owym bajecznym królestwie poezji i Wschodu nie powinno być miejsca na zdrady, podłości, i śmierć, a w nim pod pozorami poety siedzi lichy komediant, głupowaty furman i płaski tyran. Jakoż tymczasem dusimy ludzi, gdy nam w jakikolwiek sposób zawadzą. Biedny Torkwatus Sylanus jest już cieniem. Otworzył sobie żyły kilka dni temu. Lekaniusz i Licyniusz ze strachem przyjmują konsulat, stary Trazeasz nie ujdzie śmierci, albowiem śmie być uczciwym. Tygellinus nie może dotąd wyrobić dla mnie rozkazu, bym sobie żyły otworzył. Potrzebny jestem jeszcze nie tylko jako elegantiae arbiter, ale jako człowiek, bez którego rad i smaku wycieczka do Achai mogłaby się nie udać. Nieraz jednak myślę, że prędzej, później, musi się na tym skończyć, i wiesz-li, o co mi wówczas chodzi: o to, aby Miedzianobrody nie dostał tej mojej czary mirreńskiej, którą znasz i podziwiasz. Jeśli w chwili mej śmierci będziesz przy mnie, to ci ją oddam, jeśli będziesz daleko, to ją rozbiję. Ale tymczasem mamy przed sobą jeszcze szewcki Benewent, olimpijską Grecję i Fatum, które nieznaną i nieprzewidzianą wytyka każdemu drogę. Bądź zdrów i najmij Krotona, inaczej po raz drugi wydrą ci Ligię. Chilonidesa, gdy ci przestanie być potrzebny, przyślij mi, gdziekolwiek będę. Może uczynię z niego drugiego Watyniusza i może konsularni męże i senatorowie będą jeszcze drżeli przed nim, jak drżą przed tamtym rycerzem Dratewką. Warto by się doczekać takiego widowiska. Gdy odzyskasz Ligię, daj mi znać, abym ofiarował za was parę łabędzi i parę gołębi w tutejszej okrągłej świątyńce Wenery. Widziałem kiedyś we śnie Ligię na twoich kolanach, szukającą twych pocałunków. Postaraj się, by to był sen wróżebny. Niech na twym niebie nie będzie chmur, a jeśli będą, to niech mają kolor i zapach róży. Bądź zdrów i żegnaj!" ---- góra strony Quo vadis 18